O Último Ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Como seria o último ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts? E se Bella e Sirius tivessem casados? E Narcissa e Regulus? Lily e James? Vejam e descubram...
1. Prologo

O último ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts

Rather: K+

Shipper: Bellatrix/Sirius ; Regulus/Narcissa; Lily/James.

Resumo: Sirius e Bella casam-se no dia em que ela completa os dezassete anos, e depois partem para Hogwarts para o sétimo e último ano, e como era de esperar Bellatrix e Sirius nem sempre concordaram com o que fazem, mas o amor de amboa irá ajuda-los... é preciso apenas acreditar.

James anda sempre atrás de Lily que o despreza por completo, mas que no fundo, bem lá no fundo, mas mesmo lá no fundo, até o acha engraçadinho… os dois acabam por ceder, mas correrá tudo bem?

Narcissa está noivo de Lucius Malfoy, mas o seu coração pertence a alguém que não devia, ao seu primo Regulus Black, com quem matem uma relação secreta. A saída da irmã de casa dá-lhe uma esperança que nunca tinha tido, e fará tudo para ficar com quem ama.

_Espero sinceramente que gostem e que comentem, esta fic é totalmente universo alternativo, embora eu continue a achar que Bellatrix e Sirius tiveram de facto um relação em tempo, mas que acabou mal... Romantica incurável._

Prologo

Sirius acordará com o barulho irritante da campainha, abriu os olhos devagar e viu que estava sozinho, ela devia estar lá em baixo.

Agora já não era preciso andar a fugir, ela completava hoje os 17 anos, e ninguém podia pegar nela e leva-la, assim como ele, que havia completado a maioridade a dois meses.

Desceu as escadas da casa, e dirigisse ao andar de baixo calmamente, com uma atenção redobrada, e lá estava ela, sentada em frente da lareira, os longos cabelos negros caiam pelas costas em suaves caracóis, estava sentada elegantemente numa poltrona vermelha-sangue, as pernas finas e brancas como seda da mais cara estavam cruzadas, mas o que mais o fascinava e o fazia perder, eram os seus olhos, os olhos que brilhavam num azul intenso, um azul manchado de cinzento, e aquela mísera luz que agora provinha da lareira, forneciam-lhe um brilho incomum, algo que era incomparável e faziam qualquer um perder-se naquela imensidão de segredos que estão guardados a sete chaves pela alma dela, pela _Bella_ alma dela.

Queria chama-la, mas assim iria estragar a pintura que aquela imagem formava, uma imagem enigmática e apaixonante.

Aproximou-se dela, e sem proferir uma palavra, tocou-lhe os cabelos, afastando num gesto profundamente terno, ela apenas o olhou por meros segundos e seguidamente, ela virou o rosto novamente para a lareira e fecho os olhos, esboçando um sorriso lindíssimo, que ele não pode deixar de notar, e plantou suavemente um beijo nos lábios cheios e vermelhos de que ela era dona, sussurrando com uma voz baixa e rouca, "parabéns"…

Nessa mesma noite, quando a lua ia alto, ela disse aceito, perante poucas pessoas, apenas alguns amigo de Sirius e dela e da sua irmã Andromeda, e agora ela pertenciam-lhe, pertencia ao homem que sempre amará e quem sempre amaria. E então, num momento mágico e incomparável, os seus lábios encontraram-se naquela última noite de Verão de 1968, na véspera de partirem para Hogwarts, para o último ano de ambos.

…


	2. Capitulo I

Capitulo 1

- Bella, por favor despacha-te, senão ainda perdemos o expresso! – Sirius dizia, após de quase uma hora de espera – Bella!

- Calma Sirius, já está quase… ah! – Ela soltou uma exclamação de dor e Sirius nesse preciso momento, sobe as escadas à uma velocidade impressionante e depara-se com Bella caída no chão devido ao enorme peso da malão.

- Podias parar de olhar para mim e ajudar-me! – Ela disse com um tom de sarcasmo na voz.

- Podias ter-me pedido ajuda, não te custava nada, e escusavas de te ter magoado…

- Vá anda lá – Ela agarrava a mão dele e levantava-se – Vamos embora.

E finalmente, um finalmente muito demorado para Sirius, eles saíram de casa, e dirigiram-se a plataforma 9 e ¾ que ficava a escassos metros de onde eles se encontravam.

A primeira pessoa que avistaram foi Lily Evans, com os seus longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, ela estava com o seu distintivo de monitora-chefe, ao peito, dando ordem aos mais novos na tentativa de conseguir mantê-los sossegados.

Eles aproximaram-se dela, e Bellatrix como monitora-chefe dos Slytherin, tentou ajudar, não da maneira que Lily queria, Bellatrix achava que um bom par de berros resolvia o problema, e resolvia mesmo!

- Bellatrix, assim eles ficam com medo e não com respeito! – Dizia Lily exasperada – Eles agora estão cheios de medo, coitadinhos!

- Coitadinhos! Aquelas pestes são piores que os gnomos que habitam no meu jardim, são simplesmente insuportáveis.

Lily encolheu os ombros, sabia muito bem que não havia nada a fazer…

- Padfoot. – Sirius ouviu uma voz tão familiar chama-lo, e virou para constatar o que a sua consciência já dizia, James Potter vinha acompanhado dos pais, Sr. E Sra. Potter e de Remus Lupin que passará a ultima semana de ferias com o amigo.

- James. – Ele abraçou o amigo – Finalmente. – Ele disse não só para ele mas também para Lupin, que lhe sorriu. – Onde está o Wormtail?

- Ainda não chegou…!

- James, Sirius, Lupin! Esperem! – Peter chegava tão atarefado a comer… como sempre.

- Sempre a comer, Peter. – Dizia Lupin

- Parabéns Sirius. – Disse ele – Estas casado!

Sirius abraçou-o e James começou a dispersar com a conversa sobre casamentos, e sobre o casamento dele com Lily e de como isso seria lindo e perfeito, e mais uma vez o restante grupo não segurou os risos…


	3. Capitulo II

Capitulo 2

Lily e Bellatrix andavam pelos corredores do expresso tentando manter a ordem, mas essa era uma tarefa bastante complicada, os piolhos (como Bellatrix insistia em chamar-lhe muito a contragosto de Lily, que achava que isso o poderia assustar) eram impossíveis.

- Bellatrix! – Uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis corria atrás dela, como um enorme sorriso… Narcissa, a irmã mais nova dela, Bellatrix nunca fora dada a abraçou e beijou e esse tipo de coisas melosas (excepto com Sirius, mas isso era outra conversa), e ela saltou para cima dela, literalmente, tanto saltou que Bellatrix caiu no chão com o impulso.

- Narcissa, Narcissa! Deixa-me levantar… ai! – Bellatrix tentava levantar-se, mas a irmã insistia em abraça-la. – NARCISSA!

Relutante, Narcissa levantou-se e ajudou a irmã, e em seguida começou um discurso à velocidade da luz.

- Eu tinha tantas saudades tuas, tu nem fazes ideia, eu tentei inúmeras vezes ir ver-te mas o pai apanhava-me sempre, tu não fazes ideia de como aquilo se tornou ainda mais insuportável do que era normal, agora eles dizem que temos a descendência perdida, porque tu e o Sirius fugiram… mas que se lixe, eu estava com muitas saudades tuas, e tu estás casada, tu nem fazes ideia do que a mãe pigarreou sobre como tu tinhas sido ingrata, e de como ela te tinha carregado durante nove meses e que não merecia isto…

Bellatrix começou a gargalhar tanto, que se teve de apoiar em Lily para não cair novamente, e quando começou a recompor-se ela passou a mão na cabeça da Narcissa, num tom de brincadeira…

- Tenho tantas coisas para te contar… - ela encheu o peito de ar e mostrou o distintivo de perfeita.

- Muito bem, muito bem, parece que aprendeste alguma coisa comigo… - Ela riu – E agora, que mais me contas…

Narcissa pôs-se em bicos dos pés, visto que ainda tinha uma diferença de altura bastante notória.

O sorriso que se formou no rosto de Bellatrix em seguida foi bastante incomum, um meio de surpresa e de contentamento.

- Ainda maninha, o Sirius têm de saber isso! – Disse ela agora mandando gargalhadas – Anda.

E puxando-a pela mão seguida por Lily, atravessou quase toda a carruagem e dirigisse a uma cabine.

- Sirius… tens de saber disto – Disse ela ao abrir a porta onde estavam os marotos a rir a bandeiras despregadas. – Aqui a tua priminha, anda com o Regulus…!

Sirius não sabia bem o que responder, mas abriu um sorriso largo e dirigisse á Narcissa:

- Tu queres matar a Sr. Druella Rosier Black de tristeza, não é Narcissa… O meu irmão, o meu querido irmão, não é boa peça, na visão dos meus queridos pais, significa que não é a perfeita copia deles, mas tu é que sabes, se eles morrerem…

- Sirius…! – A voz de Bellatrix e Lupin parecia ecoar aos seus ouvidos.

- Pronto, pronto… - Disse Sirius – Mas depois não digam que eu não avisei…

Bellatrix e Sirius beijaram-se uma ultima vez antes de ela, Lily, Lupin e Narcissa terem de ir para a cabine dos perfeitos, onde lhe seriam dadas ordem para que a selecção e para a distribuição dentro das casas.

Ao fim de uma hora, de uma longa hora, segundo Bellatrix, tinha ficado sentada ao lado de Lestrange, o seu "suposto noivo" escolhido pela família, que ela odiava a força inteira.

Lupin aproximou-se dela e disse:

- Vamos Bella? – Ela acenou afirmativamente e deixou Lestrange para trás, quando ouviu:

- Deves estar muito feliz, com essa vidinha medíocre, não é Bellatrix? Casas-te com aquele traidor de sangue, que humilha a nossa raça… és tão traidora quanto ele…

Um jacto de luz vermelha, atinge-o mesmo em cheio, e ele cai para trás. Do outro lado da sala, James e Sirius estavam com as varinhas na mão, Sirius estava furioso e ele num acto de transtorno, aproxima-se dele e começa a soca-lo, sem dó nem piedade, até lhe arrebentar o sangue no nariz e na cara.

- Sirius, SIRIUS! CHEGA! – Bellatrix tentou afasta-lo e quando finalmente conseguiu, tentou acalma-lo.

- Sirius, meu amor, não lhe ligues, ele quer isso, quer atenção, ele não merece… - Sirius preparava-se para bater-lhe novamente, visto que era bem mais forte que aquele ser que tinha físico de minhoca, e um cérebro de doninha.

Sirius saiu daquele mísera cabine acompanhado de Bella e dos amigos.

…

- Sirius, anda cá! – Bellatrix o puxou pela mão para uma cabine ao fim de quase duas horas de silêncio que parecia mais fúnebre que outra coisa.

Sirius seguia até uma cabine vazia, e após eles entrarem ela fecho a outra, e ficou a observa-lo sem proferir uma palavras, mantiveram ambos os olhar fixos um no outro, até que, num compasso de "luz" Sirius desvia o olhar e manda um leve grito para expulsar a raiva que tinha acumulada.

Quando Bellatrix finalmente fala, Sirius esta bem mais calmo.

- Então? Já passou o amuo…!

- Eu não estava… eu…não!

Sirius acabou por puxa-la muito suavemente pela cintura, a princípio ela parecia relutante, (só para o fazer sofrer ainda mais um pouco), mas acabou por ceder, e eles beijaram-se, um beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo quente, muito quente.

O beijo começou a intensificar, as mãos de ambos percorreriam os corpos de ambos, Sirius já tinha as mãos por baixo da saia dela, e ela começava a desapertar a blusa do uniforme dela…

- CHEGAMOS! – Um garotinho do primeiro ano, com os cabelos da cor do fogo e imensas sardas nos olhos, os interrompe, que segundos depois de os ver, sai a correr o mais depressa possível, quando Bellatrix começa a chamar-lhe nomes e a amaldiçoa-lo verbalmente com maldições que ele nunca ouvirá.

Sirius por seu lado apenas ria a bandeiras despregadas. Os dois acabaram de ser recompor quando Sirius para de rir… e acabam por deixar o trem, mas não sem Sirius agarrar Bella pela cintura por trás.

- Acabamos isto logo a noite, minha estrela. – Ela sorriu, um sorriso meio doce meio maroto.


	4. Capitulo III

Capitulo 3

Uma semana depois:

Sirius andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts durante o intervalo, de mão dada com a Bella. Ele parecia quer aproveitar cada pequeno momento que eles tinham, eles estavam casados, ele estava casado com a mulher mais bonita do mundo, ela era a sua _Bella, _eles passeavam pelos campos e beijavam-se continuamente, e riam bem alto, quando algo chamou a atenção deles.

Um grande grupo de rapazes e raparigas, olhavam para dois pessoas que se beijavam intensamente, no meio do jardim.

Um deles, Sirius reconheceu imediatamente com sendo James Potter, mas a rapariga que ele beijava… dali não dava para ver, até que eles se separam, e tal como os restantes, eles ficaram tão atónicos com a cena.

Lily Evans e James Potter estavam a beijar-se, como se nada fosse, aquilo era definitivamente algo incomum mas incomum do que a Snape a correr para apanhar um frasco de champô…

- É lá, Lily… andas fresca… - Disse Sirius no seu tom habitual de gozo, até que se calou, com o olhar inquisidor de Bella.

- Parabéns… - Disse ela à Lily e James, mas para Lily do que para James. – Vocês merecem.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou James enquanto Lily a abraçava.

Passado algum tempo, ouviram Remus dizer que era hora de entrarem para a aula (que tinham todos juntos) Defesa Contra Magia Negra.

Na aula de Defesa Contra Magia Negra.

- Bom dia a todos… - Começou o professor por quem todas as raparigas se babavam, alto, cabelos castanho que condizia perfeitamente com os seus olhos verdes.

- Hoje iremos abordar algo extremamente perigoso. As três maldições imperdoáveis. – Ao acabar a frase, o professor imediatamente sentiu murmúrios percorrerem a aula, muito por causa dos recentes ataques misteriosos, causados por um grupo denominado por Devoradores da Morte, que utilizavam indescritivelmente estas três maldições.

- Silêncio, por favor – Pediu ele, e ao fim de alguns segundos ele conseguiu finalmente calar a turma, e continuar com a lição – Agora, alguém me sabe dizer o nome das três maldições da morte.

Rapidamente, Lily levantou a mão, e começou.

- Uma das maldições dá pelo nome da _IMPERIUS _e consiste em provocar a vitima um sensação de descontrolo, sendo então controlada pelo feiticeiro que executa a maldição. Aqueles que executam esta maldição têm uma enorme capacidade mental que lhe permite consequentemente resistir a esta maldição.

- Uma resposta maravilhosamente formulada. – Retorquiu o professor – Cinco pontos para Gryffindor. Agora, , o que me pode dizer quanto a uma outra maldição imperdoável?

- Há ainda a maldição _CRUCIATUS_, é uma maldição que causa enormes dores físicas as vítimas, levando-as à loucura.

- Resposta correcta, como sempre, Sr. Lupin. Mais cinco pontos para Gryffindor. – Disse o professor – Agora, Sra. Black, poderá dizer-me qual é o nome da última maldição?

Bellatrix olhou para o professor e respondeu: - A última maldição é mais condenável das três, e dá pelo nome de maldição da morte ou _AVADA KEDAVRA_, e é responsável por uma morte instantânea, sem deixar qualquer sinal, esta maldição produz uma luz verde que é emitida pela varinha do feiticeiro que a executa, e produz um som estrondoso na vítima.

No final da explicação de Bellatrix toda a turma esta calada, até que o professor se fez ouvir.

- Resposta correcta, Sra. Black, cinco pontos para Slytherin.

O resto da aula foi teórica, e em que os alunos procuravam casos em que os feiticeiros tivessem sido presos pela pratica destas, e em que casos isso seria permitido, até que no final da aula, Rodulphos Lestrange teve a miserável ideia de perguntar ao professor se ele podia executar cada uma delas.

- Peço desculpa por desaponta-lo, Sr. Lestrange, mas isso será impossível, não faz parte do meu carácter utiliza-las.

- Compreendo perfeitamente, professor, só achei que a luz da época em que nos encontramos, seria possível que tal acontece-se.

- A luz da época? Sr. Lestrange?

- Sim professor – Ela esclareceu – Ou será que o senhor não leu no profeta diário, que o Lord Voldemort, e os seus seguidores, utilizam estas maldições para limpar a nossa descendência pura, e exterminar os traidores e os sangues de lama…

Ao finalizar esta frase, muitos dos Slytherin sorriram, acompanhados de dois ou três Gryffindor, mas Bella assim com os amigos e restantes, sentiram que aquilo não era correcto de se dizer, e opuseram de imediato.

- Tu devias era estar calado. – Sirius disse levantando-se da cadeira e dirigindo-se a ele que lhe havia imitado o gesto, agora ambos se encontravam, frente à frente, com as varinhas em punho.

Lestrange podia não ser como Sirius (atleticamente), mas era tão bom em duelos quanto Sirius.

- Sentem-se os dois imediatamente, se não querem uma detenção.

Sirius achando que aquilo era desnecessário, recua ao seu lugar, quando Rodulphos lhe lança uma maldição.

Sirius caí, então, no chão, com as costa a esvair-se em sangue, e perde os sentidos, imediatamente este é levado para a enfermaria, enquanto James e Lupin, se dirigem à Lestrange que se estava a gabar do seu feito, e lhe dão muros tão forte que este quase desmaia, (facto que só não acontece, devido mais uma vez a intervenção do professor), Bellatrix por sua vez vai com Sirius para a enfermaria…


	5. Capitulo IV

Capítulo 4

- Aquele idiota, vai paga-las bem caro! Podem ter a certeza! – Dizia James num tom de voz baixo, que Sirius ouviu assim que acordou. Sentia todo o seu corpo dorido, como que tivesse tido um daqueles treinos de Quidditch intermináveis, mas ainda assim, o cansaço vencia-o e permanecia de olhos fechados, até que teve consciência do calor que estava concentrado na sua mão, da textura suave que sentia, do cheiro que lhe preenchia as narinas.

- Bella? – Sirius chamou com uma voz fraca.

Bellatrix sentiu um alivio tão grande quando ouviu a voz do amado, que ninguém consegui explicar, e então debruçou-se sobre ele e abraçou-o.

- Oh Mor, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, eu pensei que…

- Shiu… eu estou bem, agora estou… - E nesse momento um serie de imagens inundaram a mente de Sirius. – Onde é que está aquele desgraçado? Eu vou faze-lo pagar bem caro pelo que aconteceu! Ai vou! vou!

- Sirius, têm calma. – Disse James tentando apaziguar o amigo - Nós tratamos disso!

- Ele… - Sirius estava a começar a ficar exaltado, quando, a Madame Pomfrey, apareceu e pôs todos na rua, todos mesmo, até Bellatrix que ficou furiosa, e decidiu dormir assim como os restantes à porta da enfermaria, contudo McGonnald impediu que tal acontece-se, obrigando-os a seguir para os dormitórios.

No dia seguinte, Bellatrix acordou bem cedo e olhou em volta, a sua irmã dormia na cama ao lado da sua tranquilamente, era sábado, e ela acordará as oito da manhã, queria ir ver Sirius o mais rápido possível.

Não demorou mais de meia hora a tomar banho e a vestir-se, e saiu da sala comum dos Slytherin, dirigindo-se a enfermaria, amaldiçoando mentalmente Salazar Slytherin por ter a brilhante ideia de pôr o dormitório dos Slytherin nas masmorras, muito longe do quarto andar onde estava a enfermaria. E sem dar por isso, ela se encontrava a porta desta, que felizmente já se encontrava aberta.

- Sirius! – Ela o abraçou quando o avistou a acabar de abotoar a camisa, ele parecia bem, e tinha no rosto um sorriso estampado.

- Bom dia meu amor! – Ele a beijou docemente, como se não se tivesse passado nada, mas rapidamente a sossegou – Eu estou bem, a Madame Pomfrey, conseguiu tratar isto bem!

- Ainda bem, Sirius, eu estava com medo que tu… - Ela suspirou pesadamente, e então abraçou novamente, deixando finalmente cair as lágrimas que estavam presas, Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir, Bella sempre fora forte, nunca chorará, mas ali estava ela, com um medo gigantesco de o perder, e ele saiba que ela o amava, e ele a amava também, e que nunca conseguiriam separar-se.

- Bella… - Ele chamou e quando ela o olhou as marcas das lágrimas ainda eram visíveis no seu rosto e ele passou-lhe as mãos no rosto e beijando-a de leve.

- Bella, eu estou bem, e nós nunca nos vamos separar. – Ela sorriu para ele e ele continuou – Vamos passear, está um dia lindo, ainda é cedo, duvido que alguém nos chateie. Anda.

Eles saíram da enfermaria e resolveram ir comer ao salão nobre e depois foram passear, e passar o dia juntos, entre beijos e abraçou apaixonados, acabam por "dormir" na sala precisa.


	6. Capitulo V

Capitulo 5

Um meses depois…

O castelo de Hogwarts, encontrava-se coberto por um fantástico manto branco, os terrenos estavam quase sempre desertos, devido ao frio que fazia, os poucos alunos que vinham cá para fora era para irem ter aulas de tratos com criaturas mágicas, e isso acontecia muito raramente, devido aos nevões frequentes, que abalavam aquela região, até as visitas à Hogsmade tinham sido canceladas, e os alunos na sua maioria encontravam-se na sala comum ou então no salão nobre.

Contudo, Sirius e Bellatrix pareciam os únicos alunos que apreciavam o frio cortante que banhava o castelo, mas e então, eles eram Black, e Black quebram regras, e quebras qualquer limite imposto pela natureza.

Bellatrix sentia-se feliz como nunca havia estado, adorava o inverno, o frio e a neve e estar ali com Sirius era indescritivelmente bom, sentia a mão dele junto a sua quente e o manto branco fazia um contraste prefeito com os cabelos dele, e fazia ainda mais brilharem os olhos dele.

- Bella… Vamos voltar para dentro? – Ele perguntou

- Sim Sirius. – Ela beijou-o novamente feliz – Vamos? – Ela segurou a mão dele puxando-o em direcção ao castelo.

- Pensando bem – Ele começou num tom falsamente didáctico – Acho que o frio já passou, podíamos ficar aqui com os teus lábios bem pertinho dos meus, com os meus braços em volta de ti… que achas?

- Perfeito – Ele disse beijando-o novamente – Mas temos de fazer os deveres de transfiguração, aquele trabalho muito 'interessante' sobre animagus… que tal?

Eles finalmente entraram no castelo novamente, e imediatamente sentiram o calor que ali se fazia sentir.

- Sirius espera aqui um bocadinho, que eu vou buscar as coisas ao meu dormitório, ok? – Ela disse já começando a andar até as masmorras.

Sirius encostou-se a uma das paredes e esperou por ela, dando conta que ao passar quase todos os rapazes a olhavam cobiçosos e as raparigas murmuravam algo desagradável olhando-a com inveja e mais uma vez não pode deixar de pensar na sorte que tinha. Bellatrix era a rapariga mais bonita que Hogwarts algumas vez havia visto, mesmo com o uniforme da escola vestido podia-se ver as longas pernas imaculadamente branca que contrastavam com o negro da saia, e os longos cabelos negros soltos esvoaçavam enquanto ela andava em passo acelerado. Ela era linda, não havia como nega-lo.

Olhou para as escadas que davam acesso ao hall e viu alguém em que ainda não havia reparado desde de que chegará a Hogwarts, Marlene McKinnon, continuava praticamente igual ao que ele se lembrava, cabelos castanhos ligeiramente ondulados, olhos castanhos agora mais frios do que nunca e tinha uma posse altiva e trazia um olhar arrogante no rosto… extremamente arrogante. Eles tiveram um romance em tempo, coisa passageira, umas das aventuras de Sirius quando ainda não andava com Bella, fora uma coisa de uma… duas semanas, mas quando ele terminou com ela, Marlene tinha ficado muito magoada, e não desistia dele, e quando ele começou a namorar Bellatrix, ela tinha ficado com tanta raiva de ambos, que tentou matar Bella, mas sem o mais mísero sucesso, alias só ficou por parva, mas é claro que depois de humilhada, jurou que se ia vingar… a partir dai nunca mais se falar e ela até era amiga de Lily, melhor amiga se ele não estava em engano, e deixará de lhe falar por que a considerava um traidora arrogante.

- Olá Sirius. – Um garota de cabelos castanhos pelos ombros e olhos verdes água, aproximou-se dele – Olha é para avisar que as provas de Quidditch são já para a semana, ok? Não te esqueças.

- Ok, Dorcas. – Ele respondeu. Dorcas Meadowes era uma das chaser da equipa de Quidditch de Hogwarts e amiga de ambos de infância. – Eu prometo que não falto.

- Espero bem que sim, Black! – Ele disse – Este ano temos de ganhar o campeonato, não SUPORTO os Slytherin festejar mais um ano, se tal acontece, eu juro que me mando da torre de astronomia a baixo! – Ela disse com um ar exasperado.

Ele sorriu antes dela se afastar… Bellatrix estava demorada.

- Sirius… - Bellatrix o chamou – Cheguei… já encontrei o livro de transfiguração, vamos

- Claro, amor. – Ele subiram pela grande escadaria devagar até ao quarto andar e entraram na biblioteca, onde a Madame Prince da sua alta cadeira os observava, Sirius podia jurar que ela ainda se lembrava do pequeno incidente que ele e James tiveram na biblioteca no mês passado quando quase fizeram voar uma prateleira de livros raros inteira, a Madame Prince queria proibi-los de lá entrar mas o Professor Dumbledor disse que não era preciso tanto e fê-los arrumar os livros todos a maneira muggle e pedir desculpas a Madame Prince e a jurar que não acontecia mais nada daquele género.

- Anda Sirius – Bellatrix sussurrou – Vamos.

Ele seguiu-a até a uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca bem em frente de uma enorme janela que dava para a floresta negra.

- Olha, aqui estão os livros que falam disto, mas sinceramente não dizes nada de jeito… como é que vou fazer um trabalho quando nem sequer sei sobre aquilo que vou falar… Ai que raiva, isto não diz nada de jeito.

- Calma, Bella – Ele disse – Ainda tens ai a autorização da professora McGonnald?

- Sim, está aqui – Ela estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho com a assinatura de McGonnald e deu-lhe. Sirius levantou-se e pôs o ar mais serio que tinha no momento, e dirigiu-se a Madame Prince.

- Bom dia Madame Prince – Ele disse educadamente – Esta aqui a autorização da professora McGonnald para nós – Ele apontou para si e para Bellatrix – Irmos a secção de restrita.

Ela analisou o papel tentando encontrar algo para o poder incriminar, mas pelos vistos aquele papel era mesmo uma autorização… Verdadeira.

- Muito bem. – Ela olhou com uma cara de poucos amigo, para se simpática. – Podem ir buscar os livros que acharem convenientes.

Ele sorriu triunfante e chamou Bella a alto e bom som sendo repreendido logo em seguida pela bibliotecária, Bellatrix tirou Sirius dali rapidamente antes que houvesse mais estragos e levou-o para a secção restrita.

- Muito bem, Sr. Black – Ela disse com ironia – Onde é que estes livros nós podem ajudar? Porque eu sinceramente não vejo nada de jeito aqui.

- Calma Bells' – Ele disse tratando-a pelo apelido de criança. – Eu já tu dou…

Ele pegou na escada e pô-la junto a uma prateleira que estava escondida num canto daquele enorme espaço, subiu e pegou um livro pequeno com uma capa azul gasta e com um aspecto muito gasto.

- Aqui tens Bella – Ele disse passando-lhe para a mão o livro. – "Introdução a Animagugia" de Lia Boyle. Não é um livro muito convencional mas ajuda bastante acredita, explica o mecanismo e as fases em que consiste o processo, que tal?

Ela sorriu, o seu problema estava resolvido, já tinha quase tudo feito, agora era só passar para o pergaminho o que sabia, mas de repente uma duvida paira na cabeça dela.

- Sirius, como é que tu sabias da existência deste livro? Tu nem sequer gostas muito da biblioteca…

- Oh Bella… - Ele começou tentando desculpar, uma vez que ela nem fazia ideia que ele era um animagus, e se ela soubesse iria ser um desastre. – Eu sempre me interessei por esta matéria é só…

- Não acredito!

- A serio, meu amor, eu só…

- SIRIUS BLACK, EU QUERO SABER A VERDADE.

Sirius respirou fundo e tentava arranjar uma desculpa, mas nenhuma lhe parecia adequada, e a verdade também não lhe parecia a melhor hipótese.

- Bells', eu… eu só um animagus. – Ele finalmente disse ao fim de alguns segundo – Não registado, é claro.

- Tu és o que? – Ela perguntou parva – Um animagus, e porque é que eu não sabia? Não confias em mim Sirius, é? Tens medo que eu conte a alguém? Á é claro, eu sou um Slytherin, não sou digna de confiança, desculpa a pergunta. – Ela saiu dali, ou melhor tentou, mas Sirius segurou-a fortemente pelo braço, quando finalmente percebe o quanto aquela ideia era parva, ele confiava nela sem sombra de duvida, era ela a quem ele contava tudo… ou melhor quase tudo, com excepção disto.

- Bella calma, por favor, eu só não te contei porque há outras pessoas envolvidas… - Ele disse quando a trouxe para um canto escuro e fora dos olhares e dos ouvidos de qualquer outro aluno ou professor.

- A sim, como quem, por exemplo. – Ela pergunta agora com o tom frio que ela já á muito não usava.

- O Lupin, o James e o Peter, e eles podem não querer que ninguém sabia. – Ele disse quando sentiu que ela se havia finalmente acalmado – Anda, eu conto tudo.

E sentaram-se numa mesa, e Sirius começou a explicar tudo, de que Lupin era um lobisomem e que só tinham tido conhecimento disso no segundo ano, quando começaram a estudar animagugia para ajudat o amigo, e para que este não se sentisse sozinho, e que ela não podia dizer nada a ninguém, pois nem os professores sabiam de que ele o era, com excepção de Dumbledor, que havia permitido que Lupin ali estudasse, contou-lhe tudo o que fazia nas noite de lua cheia, a saídas para Hogwarts e o mapa do salteador, desta a Bellatrix fez cara de triunfo, pois sabia que Sirius tinha conhecimento de todos os sítios onde ela estava e não era como ele dizia 'instinto amoroso' e Sirius não pode deixar de gargalhar, no fim da explicação, Sirius olhou para Bella, tentando decifrar o que ela pensa, mas sabia bem que era um esforço em vão.

- Sirius – Ela começou com uma voz muito suave – Desculpa as acusações, mas é que…

- Eu sei, não tem mal Bells' – Ele sorriu para ela, roubando-lhe um beijo rápido – Agora, podias desculpar-te de uma maneira bem mais original, não concordas?

- Mas será que tu não pensas em mais nada? Ela perguntou tentando parecer incrédula, falsamente incrédula. Rindo em seguida da cara dele de cachorro abandonado. – Mas tarde meu marido. – Ela disse enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

- Claro, minha esposa – Ele retrucou no mesmo tom de ironia que ela, beijando profundamente em seguida, e os instintos sacanas dele não o deixaram ficar por ali, as mãos percorreram o corpo dela, até alcançarem as coxas dela, Bellatrix começou a ofegar e á muito custo lá conseguiu empurrar Sirius, que soltou um suspiro irritado.

- Aqui nem pensar, a biblioteca esta cheia, esquece Sirius, para além disso temos um trabalho para entregar, e vamos acaba-lo hoje!

Eles requisitaram o livro e saíram muito depressa, em direcção a grande escadaria, e quando finalmente alcançaram o hall de entrada, e saíram para os terrenos, dando de caras com Rodulphos Lestrange juntamente com os Black e com os respectivos pais.


	7. Capitulo VI

Capitulo 6

Quem alguma vez imaginou o inferno? Bem, Sirius e Bellatrix achavam que o inferno era estar em Grimmauld Place, numa casa escura como aquela, rodeada de todos os Black, mas aquela visão superava qualquer uma. Todos os Black, assim com Mr. e Mrs. Lestrange, com a irmã mais velha de Bellatrix ao seu lado, Andromeda Black que por sua vez se encontrava junto a Rodulphos Lestrange, que oponha uma cara carrancuda, enquanto olhava para a cena com um extremo desagrado, parecia que tinha acabado de engolira bosta de dragão.

Bellatrix não conseguia articular uma só palavra, e Sirius, bem… Sirius estava mais atónico que Bellatrix. Avistaram Narcissa e Regulus uns metros mais adiante, junto a eles. Narcissa trazia um sorriso muito falso, tentando demonstrar felicidade em ver os pais e Regulus imitava-a na perfeição. Tanto Cygnus quanto Orion Black estavam ainda mais radiantes do que os restantes, tanto que pareciam falar com os Lestrange num tom demasiado alegre, tendo em conta os último acontecimentos. Desde da fuga de Bellatrix com Sirius, os Lestrange deveriam ter ficado furiosos, uma vez que a união entre os Black e os Lestrange ainda não havia acontecido e era de extrema importância, assim, era ainda mais estranho eles estarem ali, a conversa com eles sem que nada tivesse importância.

- Bella… o que é isto? – Sirius disse num tom quase inaudível, ao fim de uns longos minutos observando-os, Bellatrix quase que não ouviu, mas uma risada mais alta da sua tia a fez despertar. – Não faço a mínima ideia, mas parece que cheguei ao inferno.

Eles fizeram menção de continuar o caminho deles, sem parar ali, mesmo querendo conversar com a irmã, aquele não parecia o momento mais apropriado, eles passaram rentes a eles, tentando passar despercebidos, mas Orion Black percebeu imediatamente a presença deles.

- Bellatrix… Sirius – Ele pronunciou o nome deles suavemente, suave demais pensou Sirius, achando que o melhor seria continuar e fingir que não tinha ouvido.

- Sirius, meu filho… - Ele disse ironicamente, era realmente impressionante, como ele podia ter o mesmo tom de voz que Sirius costumava utilizar quando estava bastante irritado. – Não nos cumprimentas?

- Claro, paizinho, como estão? Passaram bem? Encontram-se de boa saúde? Ai bem, porque achei que já tivessem morrido de tanto ódio que te têm… - Sirius tentou segurar-se para ver se não dizia mais nada. Ainda sentia a mão de Bella na sua, e segurou-a fortemente, mas sem machuca-la. Ela percebendo isso, aproximou-se ainda mais dele. Conseguia-se ver bem que Cygnus Black fazia um extremo esforço para não saltar no pescoço do sobrinho, mas parecia que era um esforço em vão.

- Vejam que agora estão muito… felizes, levando uma vida ridícula… - Walburg Black abriu a boca pela primeira vez naquela tarde. – Como se sentem agora, que desonraram o nome da família? SEU TRAIDORES! VERGONHAS DO MEU SANGUE!

Orion por sua vez fez sinal para que ela se acalma-se, não queria de certo mais escândalos, já chegavam os que ele não conseguia evitar.

- Vocês deviam ter vergonha – Ele disse – Deviam

mesmo… traíram a vossa família, traíram o sangue que têm, não são merecedores dele… Nunca o serão. Eu sempre esperei que tu percebesses quem realmente és, mas é demasiado obstinado para isso. – Ele apontou para o filho com uma certa mágoa e desilusão – E tu… tu, Bellatrix, eu nunca pensei, tu eras sempre tão prefeita, e agora… aqui estás tu, a traíres a tua família, mas tu sabes que podes remendar isso.

Sirius e Bellatrix entreolharam-se, não sabendo muito bem ao que ele se referia. Mas ele continuou alheio ao olhar confuso dos dois jovens. – Volta para casa Bellatrix, nós desfazemos isso – Ele apontou para a aliança dourada que brilhava no dedo dela.

Bellatrix achava que não estava a ouvir bem… só podia. Sentiu Sirius largar a sua mão, e ela tinha a certeza que ele ia sacar da varinha, e com todos os Black ainda ia sair magoado, por melhor que ele fosse, os Black eram conhecidos por toda a Inglaterra por serem muito bom duelistas, os melhores. Ela parou-o muito a tempo de ele cometer um grande erro e falou, decidida.

- Erro? O tio acha que isto – Ela mostrou-lhe a aliança – Esta é a prova do nosso amor, é a prova de que somos bem melhores do que vocês… - Ela apontou com um voz carregada de amargura – Eu errei durante toda a minha vida, eu errei quando deixes que vocês me dissessem o que fazer! Eu errei quando vos dei ouvidos, eu errei quando a exemplo de vocês eu chamei sangue de lama, a uma das minhas actuais melhores amigas. – Ela parecia mais magoada do que nunca – Eu estou casada, vejam se entendem isso! Eu amo o Sirius, como nunca pensei ser possível amar. Deixei-nos em paz, sim?

Ela virou-se para Sirius e puxou para um beijo escaldante, e ele não se fez de regado. Pegou na cintura dela, com as mãos frias pela camisola dentro. Enquanto isso ela deixou as mãos repousarem na nuca dele, puxando-a para mais perto, quando ele aprofundou o beijo.

Ela podia distinguir bem os ohhhhs de alguns estudantes do primeiro ano, mas ainda lhe deu mais prazer, quando ouviu os pais e os tio murmurarem algo aos Lestrange, que estavam chocados com tudo aquilo, tentando desculpa-los.

Bellatrix separou-se de Sirius alguns instantes depois, ofegante. Desta vez quem falou foi o trate do Rodulphos Lestrange. – Não vens dar-nos os parabéns?

Ele disse num tom debochado, que Sirius rapidamente devolveu. – Porque? Por seres o maior idiota prepotente que existe? Não te dou os parabéns… dou-te um Óscar.

Orion, teve de baixar o rosto para não demonstrar o sorriso que tinha, afinal Sirius sabia falar e não era pouco.

- Não Black! – Ele respondeu num mesmo tom – Eu vou me casar. – Ele disse estufando o peito – Nós vamos casar!

Desta nem ela nem Sirius estavam a espera. Ele puxa Andromeda por um braço e beija-a rapidamente nos lábios, e o mais estranho foi ela permitir que tal acontece. – A união perfeita entre os Black e os Lestrange.

Eles nem tiveram tempo de replicar nada, Andromeda olhou suplicante para a irmã mas sabia que esta não podia fazer nada. Ambos se dirigiram a interior do castelo, para uma conversa mais calma, provavelmente. Contudo Druella Black ficou para trás, dando a desculpa de que tinha de encontrar a filha mais nova e dar-lhe um recado. Assim que teve a certeza de que os Black estavam bem longe, ela aproximou-se de Sirius e de Bellatrix, e abraçou a filha com muita força, tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Bella, a minha Bella. – Bellatrix não tinha palavras, a mãe sempre fora diferente de toda a família, fora ela que a criará, sem elfos, foi ela que esteve sempre com ela, mas Bellatrix sempre achou que a mãe a tivesse ficado a odiar quando ela fugiu. – Bellatrix, como estás?

- Bem, mãe, eu estou bem… - Isto foi de facto o máximo que ela conseguiu articular. – Mãe, o quê…?

- Calma Bella. – Ela disse, sorrindo a filha por entre as lágrimas. – Bella, tens-te alimentado, pareces-me mais magra, filha, tu tens de comer.

- Mãe, eu como. – Ela sorriu ao ouvir as preocupações da mãe, mas a mãe parecia não lhe ter dado muita razão quando ela disse isto. – Oh Bella, eu estive-la, quando te casaste. Mas não consegui falar contigo, tu estas linda meu amor, linda! Foste uma noiva linda.

- Obrigado. – Foi o que ela disse, antes da mãe tirar do saco, uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro e depositar-lhe na mãe. – Isto é para vocês. – Ela disse sorrindo a Sirius também. – E não o quero. É vosso. Eu mandarei mais, pelo menos enquanto vocês estiverem a estudar. – Ela completou quando viu as caras de ambos. – Esse dinheiro é meu, não é dos Black, se isso vós faz ficar mais descansados. E isto – Ela depositou uma chave na mão de Sirius. – É o vosso cofre pessoal em Gringottos, sim… - Ele começaram a argumentar que se tinham saído de casa, não queriam dinheiro, mas Druella continuou – Não! Esse dinheiro é vosso. Tu és minha filha e tu és meu sobrinho! Não! Não vão passar necessidades em vão. Além disso eu admiro a coragem que vocês tiveram, mais que tudo. É vosso e pronto. E mais isto. – Ela tirou do pescoço um corar com um pendente. – A minha mãe deu-me isto quando eu me casei, é um ritual. A primeira filha a casar recebe este pendente, está na nossa família a gerações, e agora é teu Bella. – A mãe pôs-lhe o pendente no pescoço e sorriu. – Sê feliz, Bella, e tu também Sirius.

Ela abraçou a filha uma última vez, com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto, assim como a Bella, que as tentava prender. Sorriu a Sirius e saiu em direcção ao castelo, deixando Bella a chorar nos braços de Sirius, enquanto este lhe afagava o cabelo.


	8. Capitulo VII

Capitulo 7

Sirius continuava a afagar o cabelo dela, enquanto lhe dizia baixinho que estava tudo bem. Foram para um canto mais reservado, sentaram-se nas raízes salientes de um grande árvore, que se encontrava junto ao lago. Ela sentada no colo dele, chorou, chorou tudo o que ficará armazenada, as saudades da mãe, das irmãs… tudo. Sirius continuava a afagar-lhe o cabelo docemente, mas pensava se realmente tinha sido boa ideia, se ele tinha tido o direito de arrasta-la para aquela confusão e faze-la sofrer, mas quando ela por entre as lágrimas levanta a cabeça e olha-o sorrindo, beijando-o em seguida, ele soube que aquilo era certo.

- Ok… - Ela limpou as lágrimas e tentou recompor-se, contudo mantinha a cabeça encostada ao peito dele. Desta ele beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, demorando-se, e ela deixou-se ir mais uma vez… ele beijava bem… muito bem, de cada vez que os lábios deles se encontravam ela sentia-a uma chamas arderem dentro de si. Calor… muito calor, estava imenso calor… ela pensava, apesar de saber que se encontravam no inferno e estivessem neve a sua volta.

- Vamos para dentro. – Ela disse entre beijos. – Sirius, vamos…

Ela levantou-se e puxou pela mão para que ele fizesse o mesmo, enquanto isso muitos alunos mais novos os observando atentamente, uma vez que era domingo. Eles seguiram para o interior do castelo, e ainda tiveram o vislumbre de todos os Black e os Lestrange conversando com o professor Slughorn, que devia provavelmente falar o quando Andromeda tinha sido um aluna exemplar, e o mesmo de Lestrange, aquilo enojava bastante qualquer um.

Eles subiram para a sala de estudo no segundo andar, e sentaram-se numa mesa junto a um enorme lareira que dava um ar aconchegante ao casal, que estudava afincadamente, pararam lá para as duas da tarde para almoçarem e depois voltaram a trabalhar, até ser hora de jantar, ainda estiveram a dar uns últimos toques no trabalho e era onze e tal quando finalmente o acabaram.

Na Manhã seguinte:

Bellatrix entrou no salão nobre, já quase no fim do pequeno-almoço, e viu Sirius sentando a mesa dos Gryffindor, sorriu-lhe e sentou na mesa dos Slytherin entre a irmã, que lhe deu um bom dia animado e uma colega de equipa que emitiu um inaudível bom dia.

Ela tomou o café da manhã rapidamente, e sentiu Sirius atrás de si, beijando-lhe os lábios, enquanto ela acabava de comer rapidamente. Disse um bom dia a prima mais nova e perguntou por Regulus, quando ouviu a voz do irmão atrás de si.

- Calma maninho, eu não fujo.

- Que piada maninho. Sempre com um sentido de humor horrível.

- Mau humor matinal – Ele ignorou o comentário de um Sirius ainda por acordar. – O que é que andas a fazer com ele, Bella? Esta cada vez pior… tens que pôr ordem!

- Cala a boca, se não quem vai por ordem em ti sou eu – Ele finalizou com um olhar de cão assassino que fez Regulus rir ainda mais, mas não disse mais nada. Quando finalmente ela acabou de comer, saiu com ele, e dirigiram-se a primeira aula do dia, transfiguração.

- Bom dia a todos. – A professora McGonnald disse aos alunos das quatro equipas. – Quero os trabalhos que vós pedi na minha secretária.

Os alunos depositaram os trabalhos um por um na mesa da professora, que conseguiu um considerável monte deles, o que na opinião de Peter demoraria um século a corrigir.

- Muito bem… antes de começarmos a aula, devo-vos comunicar algo importante. – Ela disse – Este ano haverá um baile em honra do importante torneio que se irá realizar nesta escola. – Houve murmúrios por toda a sala. Mas a professora pediu silêncio e continuou. – Serão escolhidos de cada equipa um aluno que irá competir com os alunos na disputa da premio de melhor aluno de Hogwarts. Este ano este torneio realiza em honra dos mil anos de Hogwarts e apenas os alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano se puderam inscrever. Espero que tenham todos consciência de que o torneio não é propriamente algo fácil e isento de perigo. Por isso os que se decidirem inscrever terão de ter a consciência de que é perigoso e deverão fazendo em plena noção do perigo. Será seleccionado por um júri imparcial, que fará a selecção do aluno ou aluna mais apto para este torneio de cada equipa. Vários alunos entrepuseram várias perguntas e Bella viu Sirius falar com James sobre o torneio. Era de esperar que um deles fosse o seleccionado. Bellatrix acho que não ia inscrever-se, não era muita dada aquilo tipo de coisas… O resto da aula foi essencialmente sobre aquele tema, por mais que a McGonnald quisesse dar matéria, aquilo parecia não acabar e quando finalmente deu o toque de saída ela não havia dado nem uma única virgula de matéria que iria ser cobrada no NEWT's mas a turma não parecia minimamente importada.

- Bella, vamos? – Lily perguntou quando acabou o intervalo, esta acenou e desceram para poções, uma vez que eram apenas as duas que tinham. Enquanto os restantes tinham adivinhação, que segundo Sirius parecia uma boa hora para por a sesta em dia. Uma vez que depois disse iam ter defesa contra magia negra.

Reviews Please, É bom ter uma noção se gostam ou não.

bjs


	9. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo 8

- Senhor Black – Uma mulher de cabelos loiros desgrenhado e olhos verdes enorme o chamava – Que vê na sua chávena, o que lhe dizem as folha de chã?

Sirius olhou atentamente para as folhas, enquanto franzia o nariz, uma vez que não via nada.

- Pois… bem… eu vejo folhas de chã… - Ele disse quando a turma explodiu em gargalhadas. – Bem… eu acho que também vejo – Sirius dizia enquanto rodava a chávena e a ponha de pernas para o ar. – Bem um frango… sim de facto é um frango!

- Sr. Black – A professora tirou-lhe das mãos a chávena e olhou-a atentamente, quando mais uma vez olhou para ele com um semblante de pânico espalhado.

- Eu sabia – O tom pavoroso dela era mais engraçado que qualquer outra coisa. – As trevas iram vir até ti, o céu cairá e o chão sepultar-se-á em baixo dos teus pés. O mundo rugirá de medo o ver o que tu terás de enfrentar. – Ela terminou com a turma toda em silêncio, quando ele finalmente falou novamente. – Eu vi este pressagio, há muitos anos, previ que um menino que nasce-se em pleno inverno.

- Oh, ufa… - Sirius disse retomando o sorriso no rosto – É que eu nasci na primavera. Em Maio.

Toda a turma voltou a gargalhar sem parar. E Sirius parecia vangloriar-se disso muito feliz. Remus Lupin parecia o único a não gostar muito da brincadeira, aliás qualquer coisa que não fosse estar com o nariz a enfiar coisas na cabeça durante o tempo de aulas, não valia a pena, aliás Sirius podia jurar que rapidamente Remus ia rebentar de tanta matéria que estudará.

Entretanto na sala de aula de Poções.

Os alunos trabalhavam em grupo, enquanto o professor olhava atentamente para os caldeirões deles. Bellatrix e Lily tinham a melhor poção até então, parecia perfeita. Lily era uma das melhores alunas naquela matéria e Bellatrix não ficava nada a trás, era uma excelente aluna, tanto que tinha conseguido entrar para a turma de poções avançada. Diferentes da turma que o marido e os restantes amigos frequentavam, mais uma dúzia de aluno, maioria Slytherin com excepção de Lily, é claro e de uma rapariga dos Ravenclaw, Emmeline Vance, que fazia par com Severus Snape, tentando executar a poção.

Eles continuaram assim a aula toda, muitos alunos explodiram caldeirões e queimaram milhares de colher e de frascos. Produzir uma poção dos mortos vivos era indescritivelmente difícil, mas Lily parecia saber a cada pormenor aquela poção, assim como sabia imensos truques que ajudavam muito.

- Lily, vai me explicar direitinho como sabes tudo isto? Não vais? – Bellatrix perguntou a certa altura, quando Lily lhe tinha dito para ela mexer a poção de forma diferente da que estava no livro.

- Mais tarde Bella. – Ela disse com o seu sorriso habitual – Agora confia em mim, nós vamos ganhar aquela poção de Félix felicius. Podes escrever!

Bellatrix apenas sorriu desdenhosa e começou a transcrever as alterações da poção original que Lily tinha feito para o seu livro. Iria pedir-lhe aquele livro emprestado mais tarde… ia, ia!

Quando faltavam cerca de cinco minutos para tocar, o professor verificou cada um dos caldeirões, apontando os erros aos alunos, que não eram pouco, quando finalmente chega a mesa delas, fica extático, até um pouco incrédulo, mas fez questão de não dizer nada, apenas pegou num folha de árvore e deixou cair no caldeirão, este morre imediatamente.

- Fantástico, estupendo. GANHARAM! – Ele sorria feliz, entregando o frasco com aquela poção douradinha a ambas – Esplêndido. Cinquenta pontos a Slytherin e cinquenta pontos a Gryffindor. Fantástico. Podem sair!

Todos os alunos saíram da sala, e ambas ficaram a arrumar as coisas. Bellatrix estava a acabar de pôr as coisa dentro da sacola, quando ouviu Lily falar.

- Bella, toma. – Ela estendeu o frasco com a tão desejada poção a ela, que a olhou incrédula. Bellatrix abanou a cabeça, discordando da amiga.

- Eu não a ganharia sozinha. Acredita! – Ela disse honesta – E tu sim.

- Então aceita! Eu posso ganha-la novamente. É tua! Considera a prenda de casamento! – Ela riu e finalmente Bellatrix aceitou. – Mas tu já me deste uma prenda, lembras-te?

- Ah sim… - Lily fingiu-se de esquecida – Já nem me lembrava.

As duas riam, quando ouviram um forte catarro interromper a paz que se havia instalado ali. Uma rapariga de cabelos negros levemente ondulados e olhos verdes emerge de um canto escuro das masmorras, via-se lhe no rosto um sorriso cruel e frio, mas ainda sim sádico, olhava Bella e Lily com um ar superior e impassível. Ela tinha um ar um tanto ou quanto estranho, não era feia, estava longe disso, mas não era a mais bonita, era como um penhasco, muito tentador e fatal.

O olhar de Bellatrix tornou tão frio como o da mulher e de verás bem mais assustador, era arrepiante vê-las, Bellatrix voltará a sua forma fria e calculista, pois sabia que se baixa-se a guarda com aquela mulher, sairia magoada e não era pouco. Sacou da varinha e continou o impacto visual, sem um único som, até que a rapariga fala.

- Black, feliz em me ver.

Bellatrix responder com o seu tom de voz mais arrogante e frio.

- Eu deveria dizer que sim, mas a verdade é que não, McKinnon.


	10. Capitulo IX

Capitulo 9

As duas continuaram a encarar-se por vários momentos, Lily teve a breve imagem de Marlene de varinha em punho, e de Bellatrix a sacar da sua. Aquilo definitivamente não era nada seguro… Lily decidiu intervir, tentando fazer Bellatrix desistir daquela, mas ela apenas de desviou de Lily, e antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer, McGonnald aparece e impede que tal acontece.

- Mas o que é que vocês acham que estão a fazer! Uma monitora chefe e uma aluna da minha equipa, de varinhas em punho, prontas para atacarem. Mas o que é que acham que vão fazer! É bom que tenham uma explicação razoável para tudo isto, senão vão andar até ao final de ano a catalogar livro empoeirados na biblioteca! E a maneira muggle!

Ela disse obrigando Bella e Marlene a guardarem as varinhas, quando ouvem risos e vocês ecoando pelos corredores.

- Amor da minha vida… - Bellatrix imediatamente reconheceu com sendo a voz de Sirius, que entre risos tolos e alguns empurrões, dizia. Se não soubesse de que ainda era de manhã e de que Sirius não tinha estado perto de Whisky de Fogo, diria que ela estava com uma bebedeira do caraças. – BELLLLA, MINHA JULIETA!

- Sirius! – Ela disse tentando cala-lo, já que a professora achava que ele devia estar sob o controlo da maldição Imperius ou coisa que lhe valha, pois pôs a mão sobre a testa dele, tentando ver se ele tinha febre ou algum sintoma estranho, mas pareceu não encontrar, repreendendo-o a ele e a James por estares a falar alto nos corredores, e Bellatrix reparou que Marlene continuava a olhar Sirius com uma sede indesejável, e isso realmente tirou-a do sério, mas também a deixava bastante orgulhosa, afinal ele era dela e ela adorava ver os olhares cobiçosos que as raparigas deitavam sobre ele, pois ela sabia que a um ano atrás ninguém diria que Sirius Black, o maior "garanhão" de Hogwarts, teria uma namorada, um romance assumido e fiel, quanto mais casar-se com ela. Ainda por cima, sendo a rapariga um Slytherin e ainda por cima a sua prima mais velha. Mas tal como a Andromeda diz "O Mundo dá muitas voltas, até as dá ao contrário, se for preciso", McGonnald pareceu esquecer-se do momento que viu entre Sirius e Bellatrix, e deixou-a sobre aviso de que andaria de olho nelas, e que se elas tentassem alguma vez mais tentar alguma coisa uma contra a outra, elas ficariam de castigo até o sol nascer azul, ai iam, iam!

Marlene saiu dali com McGonnald e deixou Lily começar um discurso de como Bella tinha sido imprudente e que aquilo era desnecessário, mas Bellatrix nem ligou, pois com os lábios de Sirius sobre os seus, todo parecia desaparecer.

Todos saíram dali deixando o casal sozinho, entregue a beijos e amassos num canto escuro. Ela estava encostada a parede fria enquanto ele a segurava, beijando-a fortemente. Ela tentava, afinal estavam em pleno dia, e alguém os poderia ver… mas quando sentiu os lábios dele no seu pescoço, os seus pensamentos deixaram de ter nexo, até que a campainha tocou, despertando-os daquele maravilhoso estado de prazer. Ela ainda estava ofegante e ele continuava a beijar-lhe os lábios suavemente, quando decidiram ir para a sala de aula de defesa contra a magia negra. Pegaram um atalho, e assim, que entram pelo velho retrato de Salazar Slytherin, Sirius encosta-a na parede mais próxima, beijando-a avidamente, ela sabia que devia ir para a sala, senão apanharia uma valete detenção, mas aquilo era bom demais, as mãos dele subiam nas suas costas por baixo da camisa e as dele tentavam desabotoar a camisa dele, tentava sentir a pele dele quente junto a sua, mas reunindo toda a fraca força de vontade que tinha, afastou-se do marido, beijando-lhe os lábios e sorrindo, consertou a camisa, entre um e outro beijo, Sirius fez a mesma coisa (que remédio, pensou ele, eu aqui pronto para a brincadeira e ela e a mania das Aulas)

- Vamos Sirius, já estamos atrasados!, vamos para a aula, é importante para os nosso NEWT's – Ela declarou com um sorriso lindo – Eu prometo que mais tarde te recompenso… muito bem.

Ele beijou-a novamente e de forma ávida, completamente escaldante, e ela sentia toda a sua força de vontade desaparecer, completamente, queria-o ali, junto a si, queria sentir a pele suada dele, a respiração descompensada misturando-se com a sua, queria beijar cada pedaço da pele dele, queria ouvi-lo gemer o seu nome, queria-o ouvir dizer "mais, mais Bella" e não resistiu quando sentiu as mãos dele embrenharem-se pela sua camisa dentro, e encosta-la novamente na parede fria, rapidamente todas as roupas foram parar ao chão frio e ele estava dentro dela, e ela sentiu a pele quente dele, ouviu ele sussurrar o seu nome como uma prece, ouviu-o pedir mais, sentiu as mãos ásperas e calejadas do anos Quidditch percorrem-lhe o corpo, tocando-a. Eles estavam completos, sempre que estavam nos braços um do outro.


	11. Capitulo X

- Eu quero saber, e é bom que tenham uma explicação bastante razoável, para ter perdido uma aula tão importante como esta, que ainda por cima continha matéria que vai ser cobrada nos vossos NEWT! Sinceramente, uma monitora-chefe e uma das melhores alunas de Hogwarts, falta a uma aula, sempre pensei que fosse mais responsável, Miss. Black. E quanto a si, Mr. Black muito ou pouco há a acrescentar ao que disse a Miss. Black, o menino devia-se preocupar mais veemente com os NEWT's e não com brincadeiras que podem muito bem esperar…

Os risos abafados de Sirius não passaram despercebidos, o professor vá de alguma idade que corou violentamente como se Sirius tivesse dito algum de fazer levantar as almas de todos os inocentes, já Bellatrix empurrou o braço dele, tentando mate-lo calado, corando também levemente, aquilo eram coisas que ela gostava que ficassem entre eles, se não fosse pedir muito. O professor continuou a falar, bem naquele momento gaguejava mais que outra coisa, já que os risos de Sirius não cessavam nem por nada. Acabou pôr-lhe mandar fazer uma composição com 70 centímetros sobre feitiços de desarme e contra feitiços contra magia negras, aquilo seria uma longa noite, muito longa, na biblioteca, a procura de livros e mais livros, "oh não! Por favor, não podemos ir limpar a sala dos troféus" Sirius reclamou quando o professor lhe disse o que devia fazer.

- E no seu NEWT de defesa contra a magia negras, quando lhe perguntarem qual serão os feitiços mais apropriados para se defender de um Septumsempre o menino irá responder, usar um esfregão e detergente e esfregar bem até se ver o dourado da taça de 1567 que Ravenclaw ganhou no torneio de Quidditch, que tal? Parece-lhe bem?

Bellatrix teve de controlar o riso abafado, mais da cara de Sirius de cachorro abandonado, do que do comentário, porque passar outra noite inteira de volta de livros não era o melhor serão possível, mas como não havia volta a dar, pouco podia fazer senão acabar mais depressa possível, e sempre podia dormir na sala precisa com Sirius, assim sim, aquilo estava a parecer-lhe bem mais interessante. Após o professor se ausentar, e uma vez que já era fim de tarde, sim, porque eles conseguiram fugir aquela conversa a tarde inteira, mas sabiam que a iam ter, mais cedo ou mais tarde, pouco ou nada havia a fazer.

E assim foi o serão dele, envolto em livro velhos e poeirentos, repletos de informação chata e desnecessária sobre como contra atacar, e os risco que podiam ter os contra-feitiços, se mal utilizados, mas quanto a parte pratica, pouco havia, algum feitiços, muitos que eles já conheciam, como o experlliarmus e outros, mas quanto a feitiços mais poderosos, "népia" como Sirius dizia, acabaram por conseguir encontrar alguns, depois de quase correrem todos os livros possíveis e imaginários. Bellatrix por vezes ria da cara dele, quando desfolhava livros e livros e não via nada. Normalmente, ela tinha de rever os livros que ele via, se é que aquilo se podia chamar ver… ele passava os olhos por eles, e escrevi alguma coisa, que Bellatrix lhe dizia, porque Sirius Black, podia ser bom aluno, um dos melhores até, mas livros não eram com ele, nunca fora muito dado a eles, ele gostava da pratica, de tentar e tentar novamente, e só lia aquilo que lhe parecia ser estritamente necessário, os seja, livros da escola.

Acabaram aquela maldita composição e tal como Bellatrix previu a noite foi bem mais interessante que o serão na biblioteca.

Um mês depois…

O primeiro jogo do ano estava a aproximar-se bem como o torneio em honra dos mil anos de Hogwarts, Sirius e James tinham sido os primeiros a inscrever-se, tinham posto o nome na boca da pequena miniatura de dragão que tinha sido colocada no hall de entrada, o dragão, segundo Lily, única pessoa que no seu perfeito juízo, já tinha lido "Hogwarts, uma história de magia" disse que era o símbolo primordial de Hogwarts, quando a escola foi fundada, dai o lema da escola, naquela altura, James concluirá o mais óbvio. Bellatrix pensou seriamente em colocar o seu nome, mas acabou por preferir não o fazer, apesar de alguns professores lhe terem dito que era bastante indicada, uma vez que era a feiticeira mais talentosa da sua equipa, muito melhor que Lestrange, que possivelmente seria o seleccionado.

Sabia muito bem que Regulus, apesar dos pedidos incessantes de Narcissa tinha colocado o seu nome lá, e bem, aquilo havia de ser bastante divertido se ele fosse o seleccionado, a sua irmã o mataria, isso sim ia ser um espectáculo em peras! E Sirius, o coração dela pulava se Sirius fosse o seleccionado, porque ele tinha grandes hipóteses de o ser, ela sabia bem, mas pedia todas as noite a Merlim que não fosse, ela morreria de medo se algo lhe acontece-se, morreria mesmo, viver sem ele? Nunca! Mas por outro lado, ela ficaria orgulhosa, muito orgulhosa por o marido ser o escolhido. Por falar nisso, fazia naquele dia três meses de casados. E ele lhe mandara a rosa vermelha logo pela manhã que estava pousada na sua cómoda, juntamente com um bilhete que apenas dizia _Para sempre teu. Sirius Black._ E ela não conseguia tirar o sorriso aparvalhado que tinha nos lábios, aquele sorriso de uma menina apaixonada tem vinte e quatro horas por dia. E acreditem ou não, Bellatrix Black tinha mesmo aquele sorriso idiota no rosto.

Uma vez que só faltavam apenas um mês para o começo das férias de Natal, das tão benditas férias de natal. Ela e Sirius tinham pedido, à duas semanas atrás, a Dumbledor, que o deixa-se sair durante o fim-de-semana para procurarem casa para viverem, e ele incrivelmente acedeu, sim porque Bellatrix nunca acho que isso realmente fosse acontecer, e eles encontraram a casa perfeita, nos arredores de Londres, um bairro pacato e muito calmo, com jardins impecavelmente limpos, a casa era grande, não estupidamente grande como Grimmauld Place, mas tinha três quartos no andar de cima e duas casas de banho, enquanto no andar de baixo uma sala bastante ampla e a cozinha, pequena mas bastante funcional. Tinham conseguido efectuar o contrato com os antigos proprietários, ainda nesse fim-de-semana, quando ofereceram o dobro do dinheiro que eles pediam, porque quando Sirius e Bellatrix viram o interior do cofre que Durella Black lhes tinham dado, quase que caíram, certo que sabiam que os Black tinham bem mais, mas nunca imaginaram que os Rosier (família onde nascerá a mãe de Bellatrix) tivessem deixado tanto dinheiro a sua filha. Eram montes e montes de galeões, eram podiam desistir da escola porque emprego era coisas que não iriam precisar.

Bellatrix envolta em pensamentos, nem deu pela presença da irmã mais nova no quarto, que trazia nas mãos uma carta.

- Bella! Acorda Bella! – Narcissa praticamente teve de gritar com ela para que ela volta-se a terra. – Olha, recebi uma carta da Andromeda.

Bellatrix não disse nada, e num movimento rápido demais para Narcissa dar conta, tirou-lhe a carta da mão, e como era mais alta que a caçula, ela nem tentou reaver a carta que esta agora abria sem qualquer delicadeza.

Bellatrix olhou para a carta, os olhos brilharam ao reconhecer a caligrafia delicada da irmã.

_Querida Bella e Cissy_

_Sei que pouco falei com vocês durante a minha visita ai, à Hogwarts, e se bem vos conheço, sim porque não adiante negares Bella, eu conheço-te com as palmas das minhas mãos, estão ambas cheiinhas de curiosidades e de milhares de perguntas referentes ao que aconteceu desde de que vocês entraram para Hogwarts. Bem, tudo começo no dia 2 de Setembro, os Lestrange vieram cá a casa, exigindo que os nossos pais arranjassem uma solução para o que tinha acontecido, já que corria na sociedade bruxa, que tu, Bella e o Sirius tinham se casado, e como tinham sido excomungados da família e como aquilo era um ultraje para os Lestrange, e foi ai, que a nossa estimada tia, que mais me parece a cada dia que seja descendente do vampiro de meia tigela que esta no sótão, disse que eu poderia casar com o Lestrange e assim calar toda a voz mediática que se tinha criado em volta de como ela disse "pequeno acidente que rapidamente será esquecido" e como era de esperar o pai logo aceitou, nem sequer pediram a minha opinião nem a do Lestrange, acreditam! Claro que acreditam era o mais lógico, eles nunca pedem a minha opinião para nada, porque ela não conta mesmo, logo me chamaram a sala e disseram que eu estava noiva dele, com se eu fosse um negócio, a mãe foi a única que nem se pronunciou, mas a tia Walburg estava radiante, dizia que era a aliança perfeita para os Black. Porque eu seria, brevemente, __Andromeda Alexis Black LESTRANGE__, vá eu vou repetir, eu serei Andromeda Lestrange, nojento não é! Eu sei que o nosso nome pouco mais vale, mas sinceramente eu prefiro Andromeda Black a Andromeda Lestrange! E muito mais elegante, mas ao que parece o melhor é mesmo conformar-me, para o mês que vêm vamos fazer aqui uma festa para anunciar isso mesmo, o nosso casamento, embora já seja do conhecimento geral que se irá realizar, já lhe chama o casamento do século, acreditam! Se vocês se derem ao trabalho de comprar aquela estúpida e fofoqueira revista "A voz da feiticeira" verão o que estou a dizer, aliás eram ver o estúpido e ridículo titulo "Casamento entre famílias de sangue puro é sinónimo de glamour. Andromeda Black e Rodulphos Lestrange" e aparece uma foto minha e dele a beijarmo-nos aqui em Hogwarts, lembraste Bella, tu viste, eu ainda gostava de saber como é que aquela foto foi ali parar, ai juro que gostava, e bem que o autor morria naquele momento… Como eu disse, já estive com o Lestrange e sabem que mais, ele detesta esta ideia de casamento, mas como disse, e com alguma razão, somos sangue puro e esse é o nosso dever. Ele até foi bem simpático, sabem, sempre o achei um metediço com a mania que era mais que o outros, aquele nariz arrebitado e todos sabem a queda que ele tem para magia negra, mas ele conversou comigo calmamente, mesmo sabendo que por de trás da janela a nossa tia e a mãe dele nos observavam, ele não me beijou na boca, deu um leve beijo na cara, sabem, em tom fraternal, mas o que é que eu estou a dizer, esqueçam, eu sou mesmo ridícula por achar que ele sequer é simpático, porque ele é um Lestrange, e Lestrange não são simpáticos, não mesmo! Foi só cordial, é mesmo, só cordial! E bem, acho que é isso mesmo, estou noiva de uma rapaz um ano mais novo que eu, que nem sequer conheço direito, e que apenas é sangue puro, e que foi simpático para mim… quer dizer cordial. Sabem que mais, eu estou a ficar meia louca aqui em casa sozinha, rodeada de revistas de casamento e de conversas sobre como ser uma dona de casa exemplar, é realmente irritante… _

_Contudo isto, espero que a vossas perguntas estejam respondidas, mandem-me uma carta a dizer como estão, e em especial como é que tu e o Sirius andam, Bella, sim porque tu nem fazes ideia das maldições verbais que o nosso pai fez a Sirius quando ele te beijou no pátio, sim porque ele estava a fazer um esforço danado para não saltar em cima do pescoço dele na primeira possibilidade, mas aquele beijo mais parecia que o Sirius ia te arrancar a roupa ali mesmo, e ainda me lembro do olhar escandalizado da tia Walburg quando ele te pôs as mãos pela roupa a dentro e de o pai ficar vermelho de raiva, eu juro que tentei não me rir, mas foi quase impossível, até o Rodulphos riu, quer dizer, o Lestrange… ok, eu sei o que estão a pensar e não, eu não gosto dele, credo, eu sei o que ele fez ao Sirius, e do ódio de morte que tem um ao outro, não! Eu nunca vou gostar dele, bem que ele é simpático… RAIOS! Cordial, ele é cordial comigo não simpático! E até é giro, vá não negam, por mais que o Sirius diga que ele têm um físico de minhoca isso é bem mentira, ele têm o corpo musculado, não que eu tivesse visto ou reparado em questão! RAIOS, EU TENHO DE APRENDER A FICAR CALADA! Vá esqueçam o que eu digo, por favor, eu sou realmente meia louca! Mas o que eu é que eu estou a dizer, eu já sou louca mesmo!_

_Vou-me despedir de vocês, minha pequeninas irmãs, com um beijo, daqueles muito lambuzados que eu dava em vocês quando éramos mais pequenas, lembram, esses mesmo Bella, que tu odiavas, e que tu Cissy gostavas… ahahaha. Riam lá minha cara, agora que eu acabei esta miséria de carta, se é que se pode achar de carta, é mais um atestado de loucura que eu escrevo! É bem mais isso, porque se mostrarem isto a um curandeiro ele diz-vos logo que a doente metal em questão, a minha pessoa, precisa de ser internada com urgência, na ala do hospital de St. Mungus, dos doentes com maleitas incuráveis, isso mesmo, eu estou na ficar louca e o pior é que não têm cura._

_Mais uma vez, beijos._

_AB (em breve ABL) – que nojo._

Tanto Bella como Narcissa riram bastante, em entoações diferentes é claro, bem diferentes, Cissy sempre com a sua elegância, e Bellatrix praticamente rebolava na cama de tanto rir, a irmã soava-lhe um tanto ou quanto instável, bem, ela mais parecia estar a beira de um ataque de nervos, no mínimo, e ver Andromeda Black, perder a calma e a delicadeza, que só ela tinha, tinha a sua piada, ok tinha mesmo muita piada.

Bellatrix guardou a carta na mesa-de-cabeceira, mas aquilo que ela tinha lido sobre Rodulphos Lestrange não lhe saía da cabeça, será que de baixo daquela aparência fria e tanto mais, havia alguém com sentimentos, ela não suportaria ver a irmã magoada, não mesmo. E Andromeda parecia estar a apaixonar-se por ele, parecia mesmo, por mais que nega-se a si própria, Bellatrix sabia bem que ela nutria algo por ele… Ficou pensativa? Afinal, quem será realmente Rodulphos Lestrange?

**Vá, façam uma autora feliz e cometem, deixar uma review não custa nada… mesmo que seja para apontar algo que está mal… sinceramente começo a duvidar que alguém leia isto, claro para além da Bet97, a quem dedico o capítulo, espero que gostes.**

**Bjs**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	12. Capitulo XI

Capitulo 11

Bellatrix finalmente saiu da sala comum dos Slytherin, trazia os cabelos negros soltou formando cachos pequenos e prefeitos, tinha um sorriso nos lábios que não desaparecia nem por nada, a camisa branca do uniforme estava impecavelmente apertada com a camisa de malha cinzenta com as cores da sua equipa bordadas nas mangas, a saia do uniforme, tinha sido levemente encurtada, batendo-lhe agora ligeiramente acima do joelho, nas pernas brancas trazia as meias negras.

Sirius estava mesmo atrás dela, encostado a uma parede, observando-a mexer na mala a procura de alguma, tinha aquele ar concentrado, muito concentrado, franzia ligeiramente a testa. Ele aproximou-se dela, rapidamente, enlaçando a cintura ternamente.

- Bom dia meu amor. – Ele depositou-lhe um beijo nos lábios rápido, continuando a abraça-la por trás.

Ela voltou-se para ele, e aninhou-se no seu peito, quando as preocupações relativamente ao torneio voltaram, descansou a cabeça no peito dele abraçando-o com força, Sirius não pode deixar de notar tal atitude.

- Bella, que aconteceu, está tudo bem?

Ela sorriu para ele, tentando em vão esconder a preocupação que sentia. E apenas respondeu que o amava, Sirius não disse mais nada, apenas a abraçou de volta, e lhe beijou os lábios novamente.

Subiram até ao salão nobre, Sirius pegou alguma comida, e ambos decidiram comer nos jardins, porque apesar do frio, eles estavam desertos e podiam comer em paz.

Bem, realmente comer foi coisa que eles não fizeram, pelo mesmo no sentido literal da palavra, beijos quente e amassos, foi mais o pequeno-almoço deles.

Ouviram o toque e desceram em direcção aos campos de Hogwarts, onde teriam Cuidados com Criatura Mágicas… Sinceramente, se havia disciplina de que Bellatrix não gostava muito era esta, não que não soubesse a matéria, pelo menos a teórica, mas desde daquela aula, no ano anterior com esplogentos cauda de fogo, em que ela praticamente, saltou para o colo de Sirius, aqui era realmente uma imagem engraçada… Foi mais ou menos assim que eles começaram aquele romance…

_A dois anos atrás – Flashback_

_A aula de cuidados com criatura mágicas, que aquela turma de quinto ano tinha era no mínimo perigosa, garotos e garotas com vestes negras de cores que alternavam entre o dourado/vermelho e o verde/prata, estavam realmente a ver-se a braços com aquelas criaturas enormes, sim porque aquelas criaturas roxas com cerca de dois metros cuspiam fogo e o pior de tudo é que se realmente aquilo decidisse ataca-lo, nenhum feitiço perfurava aquela carapaça._

_E pior que isto tudo, pensava uma Bellatrix extremamente mal-humorada, enquanto prendia os cabelos negros num cabo de cavalo mal feito, de tanta era a pressa, o professor tinha decidido fazer parcerias entre equipa, e quem melhor que Sirius Black, aquele idiota presunçoso, metediço e arrogante, com a mania de ter uma namorada, se é que aquilo se podia chamar de namoro, de duas em duas horas… sim, porque já não bastavam as ferias de Verão, Natal e Pascoa, junto daquele idiota, ainda tinha de o aturar TODO o ano, os pares eram para se manter durante todo o ano naquela maldita disciplina._

_E aquilo, especialmente naquela dia, tudo lhe parecia estar a correr mal, chegará atrasada a aula, ainda tinha de levar com o idiota do primo, que pelo que ela conseguia ver, ou a provocava ou a ignorava, e ela realmente detestava ser ignorada… mas aquela maldito bicho dava trabalho, a ambos, e parecia cada vez maior e mais esfomeado._

_Ambos de varinhas em punho, tentavam fazer-lhe chegar a comida através de Wigardium Leviosa, mas parecia que o animal se recusava a deixar a comida entrar inteira, chamuscando-a assim que a vi flutuar próximo da toca. E nenhum deles parecia ter disposição de acabar queimado, mas seria de facto uma cena engraçada, Bella pensou, ver Sirius correndo feito bebezinho, com o cú a arder…_

_O professor passou perto deles, e tentou conter os risos que tinha, ao ver exasperado deles._

_- Miss e Mr. Black, sejam pacientes com o vosso exemplar, sim… têm de lhe dar carinho, mima-lo…_

_Bellatrix disse com uma voz bastante sarcástica, e cheia de uma ironia que não passou despercebida à Sirius._

_- Mima-lo… como é que eu não me lembrei de mimar um animal que cospe fogo e tenta a todo o custo assassinar-me ou até mesmo comer-me… mas como é que tal ideia não me ocorreu antes? Realmente professor, sou mesmo, como é mesmo, insensível, sim é isso mesmo…_

_- Ainda bem que percebeu, Miss Black, porque vai primeiro que o Mr. Black alimentar o seu explogento… Muito bem, vá pode começar._

_Ela ficou primeiro a olha-lo com o seu ar naturalmente ofendido, mas inspirou fundo e pôs o seu ar mais decidido de sempre, e foi até ao animal, poderia parecer forte por fora, mas Sirius sabia bem que ela termia por dentro, tremia que nem varas verdes…_

_Ela caminhou até ao animal, e Sirius vendo que a prima insuportável e linda… raios, só insuportável, ele dizia para si mesmo, insuportável, snob e com a mania que é melhor que os outros por causa do sangue. Aproximou-se dela, por trás, ela dava um passo e ele dava outro, sempre atrás dela, só iria fazer algo se ela realmente precisa-se de ajuda._

_Ela andou devagar, e quando estava a meros milímetros de poisar a comida, um jacto de fogo é expelido pelo animal, e ela cai para trás com o impulso._

_- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Ela disse segurando o pulso, com Sirius logo ao seu lado, com um ar preocupado, o impulso havia sido forte, ela praticamente voará alguns metros, e tinha caído sobre o pulso, pegou na mão dela com uma delicadeza que espantou Bellatrix e até o próprio a si próprio, o professor chegou perto deles num segundo, e após examinar o pulso dela, disse que estava partido, mas que a madame Pomfrey cuidaria daquilo num instante._

_Ele disse a Sirius que acompanha-se Bellatrix, e o que este fez prontamente, mas que raio é que estava ali a acontecer, ele pensou para si próprio, porque raio é que ele sentia o coração bater mais depressa, quando a vi magoada, com é que os pensamentos deles, desapareceram todos, para dar lugar a uma preocupação doentia, ele sentiu medo que ela realmente tivesse magoado._

_Chegaram a enfermaria, e rapidamente a madame Pomfrey cuidou de Bella, e ela estava como nova, ainda iria sentir alguma sensibilidade naquela zona, por isso aconselhou-a a não escrever nem a fazer algum tipo de movimento com um pulso._

_- Bom… Black, eu queria, bem, tu sabes, eu queria dizer-te, que, pois… Obrigado… Sim, obrigado Sirius. – Bellatrix parecia ligeiramente ofegante quando acabou, parecia que hiperventilava, sim porque respirar tornar-se uma tarefa um tanto ao quanto difícil, mas continuou, aquilo realmente parecia uma tarefa bem árdua, mas pretendia leva-la até ao fim._

_Ele sorriu, sem proferir uma resposta, depois, ou constatar o que ela dizia era algo incomum, ele arregalou os olhos veemente, seria que ele estaria a ouvir bem, a grande Bellatrix Black estaria a dizer obrigado como uma pessoa educada e não como a arrogante miúda que ele aturava desde de criança, com mil manias, será que ela têm de facto algum coração, porque a pelo menos uma hora atrás ele podia dizer que não, que nunca o tinha tido, mas agora, naquele momento, depois de mil e um sentimentos novos passarem por ele, ele já não sabia nada, não afirmava nem desmentia. Mas que raio seria aquela vontade de saber se ela estava bem… ele estava a ficar louco, no mínimo louco._

_Ela notou, que envolto em pensamentos, Sirius não parava de olha-la, e olhou para si mesmo, sentada na cama da enfermaria, com Sirius ao seu lado, a saia do uniforme ligeiramente subida e apenas com a camisa, uma vez que havia tirado o manto pesado para se poder sentar melhor. Rapidamente se recompôs, mas a atitude seguinte, surpreendeu-a como já mais poderia esperar._

_A mão dele no braço dela, um movimento rápido, sem tempo para pensar. Os braços dela por si do pescoço dele, as mãos dele na cintura dela, e os lábios de ambos um sobre o outro, uma batalha sem vencedores e sem vencido, um desejo desconhecido e negado, uma promessa impossível, um erro que ambos ignoravam, um doce erro, pecaminoso… nunca algum deles poderia esperar aquilo, era bom, um sentimento aconchegador que os fazia sentir menos sozinhos a cada segundo, a cada beijo, a cada respirar._

_Separam-se quando sentiram que a vontade de respirar era incontrolável, e sorriram, sabendo agora que fizessem o que fizessem, não conseguiriam viver um sem o outro, e mais um beijo beijaram-se…_

_Os dias que se seguiram foram de cochichos pelo castelo, todos comentava que Sirius Black estava comprometido com uma das raparigas mais cobiçadas, Bellatrix, sua prima, mas pouco se importaram, aquilo era bom, eles sentiam-se bem… e muito embora muitos os olhassem com estranheza, eles sentiam-se feliz e prontos para enfrentar sejam que for._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Em que estas a pensar? – Ela sentiu-se voltar à terra.

- Em nada de mais meu amor, só na melhor aula de cuidados com criaturas que já tivemos. – Ela disse e ele imediatamente percebeu – Acho que um dia vamos ter de agradecer aos explogentos cauda de fogo o facto de serem tão românticos, não achas?

- Claro meu amor, como quiseres.

Beijaram-se enquanto riam, porque se não fosse aquele explogentos cauda de fogo, provavelmente eles não teriam juntos agora, e ali.

**Bem, aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem… desta vez apeteceu-me contar como foi o primeiro beijo deles, eu sei que esta um pouco parvo, mas foi mais ou menos isto que eu imaginei.**

**Bjs e deixem reviews, please.**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


	13. Capitulo XII

Capitulo 12

Um mês depois…

O fantástico manto branco que cobria Hogwarts, deixava qualquer aluno maravilhado, simplesmente extasiado, e a somar aquela atmosfera que se fazia sentir dentro do castelo, o ambiente era simplesmente mágico, todos se preparavam para o natal, uma enorme árvore era naquele momento decorada com efeitos vermelhos e dourados, no centro do salão nobre, tinha praticamente a altura do salão, o que a tornava grandiosa e esplendorosa.

Por o castelo, podia ouvir-se alguns retratos cantarem músicas natalícias, enquanto outros apenas decoravam o interior da sua moldura, até a dama gorda vestira um vestido vermelho, em honra da sua equipa.

Os professores andavam mais brandos, se é que passar menos trabalhos de casa se pode chamar brandos, verdade é que a McGonagall teve de dispensar a turma do sétimo ano, no dia em que começou a cair o primeiro nevão de inverno. Sirius lembrava-se de a ouvir dizer "_Sinceramente, vocês são adultos, praticamente… venham-se sentar de deixem as janelas, vá!"_ Aquela insistência da professora pouco lhe valeu, e ao fim de dez minutos e de muitos professores terem deixado os alunos sair, ela própria acabou por dizer "_Classe dispensada, vão brincar"_

Era praticamente impossível, manter alunos presos dentro de uma sala com uma guerra de bolas de neve no pátio, todos adoravam aquilo… desde de Slytherin até Gryffindor, naquele momento todos esqueciam rivalidades e intrigas e deitavam bolas de neve uns para os outros.

Mas aquele era o último dia de aulas, do primeiro período e parecia impossível não estar feliz por o tal merecido descanso. Em especial Sirius, que apesar das boas notas se queixava do mesmo que James, estavam praticamente mortos, Lily por sua vez, sempre dizia a James que aquilo não era nada, comparado com o que viria.

O namoro de James e Lily era também motivo de conversa, afinal os marotos, os dois marotos mas cobiçados da escola, tinham namoradas, ou melhor Sirius tinha uma esposa, aquilo definitivamente tinha quebrado o coração a muitas fãs deles, algumas até choraram. Ambos riam quando ouviram aquilo, já Regulus e Narcissa tinham tido um pequeno problema, os pais de ambos tinham descoberto o namoro, e temendo o pior, Regulus tivera a ideia de fugir, mas Narcissa disse, "vamos enfrenta-los de frente, de certo que encontraremos uma solução!" Aquilo iria ser o Carmo e a trindade lá em casa, definitivamente um calvário.

Tal com Durella Black havia dito, tinha mandado mais dinheiro à filha e ao sobrinho, dizendo mais uma vez em carta que eles não passariam dificuldades, nem que para isso tivesse de mover o mundo, e quando soube da casa da filha, disse que ela própria a mobilaria e arranjava enquanto estivessem em Hogwarts, e ambos aceitaram, afinal o tempo de ambos era bastante escasso, e com ajuda de Andromeda, que rapidamente se aprontou, a casa ficou mobilada em três tempos… Sirius ficou sinceramente reticente quando soube que duas mulher iam decorar a casa que ele pretendia habitar durante bastante tempo, ele sinceramente não ia gostar de estofos cor-de-rosa seco a combinar com as cortinas, que combinaria também com o candelabro da sala de jantar.

- Bem, amor, não penses nisso… aquilo estará lindo, e elas prometeram deixar tudo sem rosa, nem uma única divisão, por isso, relaxa.

Ela o beijou, quando ele naquela manhã voltou a referir o assunto, antes mesmo da partida. Seguiram os amigos, e entraram numa carruagem puxada por Thestrals, muito embora nem deles os vissem, e agora até podiam saber o que era, mas James lembrava-se muito bem de quando Sirius e Peter criavam teorias quanto as "carruagem mistério" uma das mais hilariantes teorias era de que eram puxadas por almas do outro mundo que tinham ficado presas ali para redenção dos pecados, e ele lembrava-se bem da cena, Sirius e Peter, com apenas doze anos, recusando veemente entrar naquele "transporte do diabo" segundo Peter, até a professora McGonagall teve de ir ter com eles, praticamente puxando-lhes a orelhas para dentro da carruagem perfeitamente inofensiva, aquilo tinha sido naquele dia uma situação constrangedora no mínimo mas agora, olhando para trás, revendo a cena, aquilo era tão cómico e hilariante. Ele tinha de farto de rir durante todo caminho em direcção as carruagens enquanto Sirius e Peter fechavam a cara, aos risos, não só de James, como dos restantes amigos.

- Já chega, seu veado sarnento. – Sirius já estava a ficar realmente irritado com tantos risos. – Eu tinha doze! DOZE anos! E não via nenhuma alma viva puxar estas malditas carruagens… o que é que queriam que pensasse? Que eram cavalos alados invisível, porque raio é que uma criança iria pensar exactamente isso, hein?

- Pronto meu amor – Bellatrix tentava parecer dócil, mas a ironia rondava a sua voz e isso via-se bem – É uma cena realmente engraçada, a qual eu tive pena de não assistir, mas acredita que o relato deles é bastante elucidativo. – Ela voltou a gargalhar novamente e Sirius farto disso, beijou-a de forma arrebatadora, e rapidamente ela se calou, mas os risos de James continuaram.

Eles gozaram Sirius a viagem toda, e o "pobre coitado" com ele se referia a si próprio, tinha de aguentar com aquilo…

Já deviam ser uma três da tarde, quando finalmente o comboio parou, Sirius e Bellatrix saíram juntos do comboio, e tiveram um breve vislumbre dos Black, mas especificamente de Cygnus Black olhando raivoso para ambos, segundo antes de Sirius soltar uma gargalhada seca.

James e Lily separam-se com um breve beijo nos lábios, perante o olhar invejoso da irmã mais velha, Petunia Evans, enquanto o pai e a mãe dela, lhe prometiam que ela viria James antes do inicio das aulas.

James por seu lado, e depois de se despedir da namorada, e de dizer adeus aos amigos, segue com o pai. E Bella, acaba por dizer a Sirius que esta na hora de eles irem para casa, para a casa deles, viverem o melhor natal de sempre, junto de quem realmente amam, cheios de alegria e em especial, iriam passa-lo um com o outro.

**Espero que tenham gostado, e que deixem algum comentário, por esta realmente a ser difícil continuar a escrever com apenas uma pessoa (uma pessoa maravilhosa, sim porque apenas Bet97 continua a comentar), um quero reviews, para dar animo, sabem? Bem mais uma vez, espero que gostem deste minúsculo capítulo, e que riam bastante com a cena de Sirius e Peter, por que eu rio sempre…**

**SofiaBellatrixBlack**


End file.
